


Встреча

by ElkRvH, fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkRvH/pseuds/ElkRvH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020
Summary: «Интегра недоуменно хмыкнула и, уже не таясь и не изобретая для себя никаких поводов, щёлкнула зажигалкой, поставив её на пол».
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Охота на лис](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895338) by [fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020), [Shinechka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka). 




End file.
